Tribulations Surnaturelles
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Chroniques de toutes les raisons pour ne pas devenir une créature fantastique. Pour Kagaho être un vampire c'était cool, jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne vraiment un. Entre rires et larmes, venez découvrir son immortalité sous un autre jour. [Mélange de OS pas forcément dans l'ordre]
1. Désillusion (POV Kagaho)

**Genre :** Surnaturel / Humour

**.**

**. .**

**Hello !**

Halloween approche et j'avais le projet de faire un nouveau crossover **MAIS**, au final et surtout faute de temps, ce sera un recueil de OS vampirique.

**Bonne Vacance et Bonne Lecture !**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

**_Désillusion _**

**. .**

**.**

Kagaho, seul garçon d'une fratrie de six, promit à un grand avenir politique à l'international, était pétrifié de terreur. Il posa ses yeux sur la table basse en marbre qui trônait devant ses genoux et déglutit rapidement.

Ses longs doigts pianotèrent sur sa cuisse d'un air nerveux. Il aurait vraiment préféré que ce ne soit qu'une moquerie comme un sordide bizutage que lui ferait Hadès, son 'père'.

Au fond de la salle d'attente aux murs gris, glaciale, s'ouvrit brusquement une porte et une voix cria :

« Suivant ! »

Passant une main un tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns, il observa la femme précédemment assise à sa droite, ramasser son sac, se lever et disparaître dans l'autre salle.

La porte claqua et Kagaho se sentit trembler plus fortement. Les muscles contractés par l'appréhension, il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ce lieu avant de devenir fou.

Sa vue devint trouble. Il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts mais la gêne resta. Posant un regard absent sur la secrétaire qui le fixait avec affliction, il se frotta les paupières et découvrit avec étonnement qu'un liquide rougeâtre parfois noir s'y écoulait.

C'était terriblement bizarre de pleurer autre chose que de l'eau.

Il serra les dents en sentant une vague familière de rage lécher les berges de son âme. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ? Se mordillant un instant la lèvre inférieure, il se retint de pousser un cri de démence.

Ok, devenir immortel était une chance qui ne se présentait pas tout les jours.

Ok, obtenir des facultés physiques et sensorielles au summum de leur puissance était un rêve de tout gosse qui avait aimé s'imaginer en super-héros.

Ok, quitter la faible constitution d'un corps humain pour celui pratiquement invincible d'un être de la nuit était plus qu'intéressant.

Mais alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi les vampires devaient quand même aller chez le dentiste ?!

Kagaho se leva brusquement, la gorge sèche, fébrile. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette tension. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sortie et l'aurait franchi sans hésitation si la présence menaçante de son 'père' ne l'avait pas retenu.

Hadès était aussi charismatique que dangereux. Avec sa présence écrasante, il ne dégageait pas seulement du charme mais surtout de la puissance. Si Kagaho sortait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas faire deux pas à l'extérieur avant d'être ramené dans cette sinistre salle.

Démoralisé, il alla s'affaler sur son siège. Il n'était encore qu'un infant. Il n'avait ni la carrure d'Hadès, ni sa voix grave. Il était le genre de personne qui restait en retrait, invisible aux yeux des autres mais devinant instinctivement leurs personnalités ou intentions à son égard. Il avait apprit à utiliser ce talent. Flatter l'égo et manier la convoitise étaient devenu ses armes. Bien œuvrées avec finesse dans une conversation lui garantissait d'obtenir tous ce qu'il souhaitait sans que la personne en face de lui ne le voit venir.

Dommage qu'il se soit fais prendre à son propre jeu.

A sa décharge, il ignorait totalement qu'il avait affaire à un vampire lorsqu'il avait proposé subtilement à Hadès Hell, président de l'Elysion Corporation et PDG de plusieurs autres grosses entreprises, de devenir son assistant.

Non seulement la morsure avait été extrêmement douloureuse, mais en plus il y avait eu une petite contrariété, comme aimait le dire son supérieur.

S'il avait su qu'il était courant que certain nouveau-né aient les crocs poussant de travers et qu'il devrait porter un appareil dentaire, il aurait réfléchit plus d'une fois avant de se faire vampiriser.

Ce souvenir le déprima deux fois plus. Ses canines déjà avaient été quasiment élimées lors de sa première chasse. Sous l'euphorie de sa nouvelle immortalité, ajoutée à la faim qui l'avait saisie en découvrant pour la première fois le tranchant de ses canines, il s'était jeté sur la première proie visible.

Sa plus grande erreur. Depuis, la honte le submergeait à chaque fois que Hadès lui apportait un verre de sang avec une paille.

Même ses dents humaines avaient eus plus de tranchant que sa dentition actuelle. A sa dernière visite forcée, ce satané dentiste, lui avait arraché sans la moindre hésitation ses précieuses quenottes. Il avait bien essayé de s'insurger mais seul des zozotements incompréhensibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

C'était, soit disant, pour permettre une meilleure repousse de ses incisives.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Suivant ! »

Kagaho rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. Sa tête lui tourna un instant. Prenant son temps pour faire passer son vertige, il en profita pour considérer avec mépris l'être en blouse blanche qui l'attendait.

Un mètre quatre-vingt, une peau brunie par le soleil et des yeux hypnotisant. Bien que ne dépassant physiquement pas les trente ans, il connaissait le requin bicentenaire qui se cachait derrière cette apparence humaine.

Angelo Deathmask, le dentiste sadique dans toute sa splendeur.

Prenant son courage, qu'il n'avait pas, à deux mains, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du bureau et y pénétra.

« Installes-toi. » Dit le maître des tortures dentaires en s'approchant du fauteuil.

Kagaho déglutit, mais avança. Complètement crispé, il s'allongea sur le fauteuil. Comme à sa première visite, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que toutes les attaches le ceinture au siège.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une visite. »

Sur le moment, son unique pensée avait été qu'il n'était pas beau de mentir. Les lèvres pincées, il n'avait rien dit, s'empêchant ainsi d'insulter le médecin.

« Allons, je ne vais pas te mordre. Ouvres bien grand la bouche. »

Mais l'orifice resta hermétiquement fermé.

« T'en que tu n'ouvriras pas ta bouche, tu resteras ici, gamin. »

Dégouté, il ouvrit très légèrement la bouche. Assez pour montrer qu'il avait compris mais pas suffisamment pour que l'on puisse y introduire un quelconque instrument d'auscultation.

Le spécialiste le regarda faire. Amusé, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire mutin, dévoilant une rangée de dents aiguisées aussi éclatante que des diamants.

« Voyons arrête de faire l'enfant. A moins que tu souhaite voir combien de temps durera ma patience. »

La menace était à peine voilée dans la voix doucereuse du médecin. Ne voulant pas tester sa limite, Kagaho se décida à ouvrir la bouche en grand.

Le dentiste examina sa dentition, trifouillant en haut, en bas et de gauche à droite.

« Bien tout est en ordre. Tes dents repoussent normalement. On va enfin pouvoir te poser ton nouvel appareil dentaire. » Commença-t-il par dire en se retournant vers l'étagère abritant des objets métalliques en tous genres. « J'avais justement prévu d'utiliser ce nouveau modèle encore plus résistant face à la force vampirique. »

Les yeux de Kagaho s'agrandirent d'effroi. Ce modèle était encore plus visible que celui auquel il s'attendait. Déjà qu'il était totalement grillé socialement avec un surnom tel que 'l'Édenté', maintenant on lui rajoutera 'casque d'acier' pour se gausser de lui. Il sentait que cette réputation allait le poursuivre sur les cents prochaines années.

A présent, il lui semblerait porter un casque métallique tant son nouvel appareil dentaire était imposant. Véritablement, il venait d'atteindre le fond.

Il était incapable de parler, mais son esprit hurla sa colère. Il avait déjà comprit qu'il était trop tard pourtant, il ne cessait d'y songer.

Rêver au temps de son insouciance humaine. A ses moments où il narguait ses amis qui subissaient caries et rages de dent. Lui avait toujours eu une dentition saine, sa privation de toutes sucreries y étant pour beaucoup. Il avait toujours tout fais pour éviter toute confrontation avec les cabinets dentaires. Il en était phobique et s'en protégeait.

Pourtant à présent, obligeait de subir une vie où il devait régulièrement se rendre chez le dentiste, il maudit le monde entier. Arguant que le jour de sa renaissance, il aurait mieux fait de se laisser véritablement mourir.

* * *

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Si vous avez des idées sur des évènements embarrassants pour un vampire, n'hésitez pas à les envoyer ! Kagaho sera ravi...ou pas.

**Shun arrivera plus tard mais pas en vampire.**


	2. Canines (POV Hadès)

**Genre :** Surnaturel / Humour

**.**

**. .**

**Hello !**

Merci à **Makae** (Non, Shun ne sera pas un loup ^^), à **Manganiark** (Tes idées sont amusantes, je pense bientôt les mettre en scène) et à **B-Raven** (Contente de voir que je t'ai manqué).

**Bonne Lecture !**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

**_Canines (POV Hadès)_**

**. .**

**.**

Hadès fixa longuement la silhouette postée à quelques mètres devant lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang suintant sur les lieux du « crime ».

Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de celui dont il avait la charge. Il l'avait pisté toute la soirée depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Kagaho avait fais le mur. Brièvement, il se demanda pourquoi l'arrogant nouveau-né se trouvait prostré dans un coin de l'impasse faiblement éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires environnants.

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés et laissa la forme tremblante bondir dans ses comme un enfant qui aurait mal et qui réclamait du réconfort, celle-ci nicha son nez contre sa veste et essuya, par ce fait, les larmes de sang qui sillonnaient son visage.

Hadès, après quelques hésitations, caressa les cheveux du plus jeune et se retint de soupirer. Voilà qu'à près de cinq cents ans, il était toujours obligé de jouer à la nounou. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla sommairement le cadavre caché derrière, dans la pénombre et grimaça de dégoût.

« Quel gaspillage. Tu l'as attaqué trop violemment et son sang est maintenant totalement souillé par l'aura de sa mort. Nous ne pouvons plus le mordre. »

Le souci avec les nouveau-nés étaient qu'ils pensaient avoir une meilleure vision des choses que leurs aînés.

Bien sûr, il avait bien avertis Kagaho qu'il n'était pas près à chasser. Sa « mort » étant bien trop récente pour qu'il ne survive tout seul. Seulement, pensant alors être devenus immortel, que rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter, ajouté à l'euphorie de l'instant en découvrant pour la première fois le tranchant de ses canines et sa faim dévorante avaient eu raison de toute précaution.

Avec nostalgie, il songea à ces temps lointain où les nouvelles recrues montraient un respect craintif et admiratif envers quiconque ayant un âge plus élevé que le leurs. Levant les yeux au ciel, il admira la lune quelques instant avant que sa voix ne brise le silence ambiant.

« La honte d'une chasse perdue n'est pas suffisante pour se mettre dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Ce… Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste hâte de… de revoir le soleil. »

La voix tremblante, Kagaho voulu se dégager de l'étreinte qu'il avait lui-même recherché mais fut stoppé par la forte prise qui empoigna son visage et le força à affronter le regard impassible de l'ancien.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, il sentit une main le parcourir à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Rapidement, elle inspecta son cou et ses épaules avant de descendre vers sa poitrine puis son abdomen. Ne trouvant rien, elle remonta vers son visage et s'arrêta au niveau de sa bouche.

Ses tentatives pour se libérer se renforcèrent tandis qu'il serrait ses lèvres à les faire blanchir. Loin de s'en offusquer, Hadès relâcha sa figure pour se saisir presque aussitôt d'une de ses mains.

« On y va. »

Etonné de n'avoir pas à lutter plus, Kagaho se laissa relever d'un geste vif puis entrainer au travers des rues endormies.

Il regardait d'un air absent les avenues qu'ils dépassaient encore honteux de son comportement. Mortel, il pleurait souvent mais jamais en présence d'autres personnes et là, à peine devenu vampire qu'il éclatait en sanglots au milieu d'une ruelle sordide. Ses pleurs incontrôlables ayant par ailleurs attirés son tuteur. Quel idée pour un vampire de chialer du sang ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hadès avait passé plus d'une semaine à tenter de lui apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.

Mentalement il continua à se réprimander pour sa sensibilité trop exacerbé jusqu'au ce qu'il remarque qu'ils commençaient à quitter les alentours de la ville, allant totalement à l'opposé de leur demeure.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Là où nous devons nous rendre. »

Kagaho non loin d'être étonné de l'attitude de son supérieur, regarda avec perplexité les alentours en essayant de se situer. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut la grande différence entre la ville et ce lieu. L'un était connu pour son aspect riche et propre tandis que l'autre semblait regorger de pauvreté.

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand ils croisèrent la carcasse de ce qui avait été un jour un quelconque animal. Les muscles contractés par l'appréhension, il tenta à nouveau de s'extraire de la poigne de Hadès

« Je te jure que ça va maintenant. Rentrons à la maison. Allez, s'il te plaît. »

Hadès soupira en fermant les yeux puis trainant toujours celui qui faisait tout pour ne pas avancer, il se demanda pourquoi les sales gosses capricieux étaient toujours ceux qu'on lui demandait de s'occuper. Comme si Minos, Eaques et Rhadamanthe ne lui suffisaient pas.

« Hadès ? »

« Silence ! » Intima-t-il d'une voix stricte. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'autres jérémiades.

D'un pas sûr, il les avait conduits vers une sorte d'entrepôt abandonné dont il frappa un certain nombre de coup dessus à un rythme différend sur la lourde porte en fer rouillé. Quelque seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un triste grincement et il ne fallu que de deux pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour calmer définitivement le jeune vampire.

Sa vue n'était pas encore digne d'un nyctalope. A peine distingua-t-il la présence de plusieurs entités à travers les ombres qui les dissimulaient. Intimidé, Kagaho se contenta de suivre son tuteur, réfrénant de son mieux son envie de se cacher ou se s'agripper à la veste de Hadès. Il était encore si jeune.

Au fond de la pièce, trônait fièrement une grille qui les séparait d'une étrange salle d'attente vide. Kagaho vit son 'père' se diriger vers la secrétaire et déclarer qu'ils venaient pour une urgence dentaire.

Une vague d'effroi traversa le jeune vampire en comprenant où il se trouvait : un cabinet de dentiste clandestin. S'il avait su qu'en désobéissant pour chasser une proie, il se serait retrouvé ici, il serait purement et simplement resté tranquille au manoir.

Loin de s'attarder sur ses états d'âme, Hadès ouvrit la porte du cabinet, après accord de la réceptionniste et les fit entrer dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer. En y repensant, il ne pouvait se souvenir ce qui l'effraya le plus.

Peut-être était-ce les bocaux remplis de canines dignes de l'antre d'un arracheur de dents, les visages hurlants de souffrance plâtrer en relief sur les murs, les attaches renforcées de fauteuil pour prémunir toutes tentatives d'échappatoire ou le sourire sadique que lui adressait son pire cauchemar ?

« Que me vaut cette visite nocturne ? »

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit soudainement à trembloter. La bonne humeur dans la voix de son futur bourreau lui donna l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

Abattu, il éprouvait l'étrange envie de vouloir mourir, ce qui était malheureusement n'était plus véritablement possible.

« Eh bien ! Jeune vampire, es-tu venu profiter de l'ambiance magnifiquement morbide qui règne ici ? »

L'interpellé leva la tête à la recherche du moindre soutien de son mentor et le regarda apeuré après avoir croisé la lueur d'amusement présent dans le regard du spécialiste.

Complètement impassible devant les suppliques silencieuses que lui adressait le plus jeune, Hadès prit la parole.

« Je pense qu'il a du endommager ses canines, Deathmask. »

Avec appréhension, il dévisagea le docteur qui inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté comme plongé dans ses pensées. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Kagaho sentit son corps commencer à trembler tandis que l'atmosphère dans la pièce semblait s'alourdir.

« J'imagine que le fait qu'il y a des marginaux qui se baladent avec un collier ras-de-cou en acier pur y est pour quelque chose. »

Le soupir de consternation de Hadès et le gémissement coupable de Kagaho suffirent à confirmer sa supposition.

« C'est le quatrième cas depuis le début de la semaine. A croire que la nouvelle génération ne sait pas se tenir. Installes-toi, gamin. » Dit-il en s'approchant du fauteuil.

Kagaho déglutit, mais avança.

Complètement démoralisé, il s'allongea sur le fauteuil et là, le cauchemar commença. Moins de trois seconde suffirent à ce que le docteur s'assure que toutes les attaches métalliques qui entouraient le siège le maintiennent en place.

« Aller fais pas cette tête, on est bien, n'est-ce pas, sur mon fauteuil de torture ? »

Kagaho sursauta et haït tous les dentistes de la terre. Quelle idée d'utiliser de tels termes !

« Ouvres la bouche ou je me charge de te tenir la mâchoire. »

Même s'il en soufrait, Kagaho serra les dents et pinça ses lèvres. Jamais il ne laisserait ce prétendu médecin s'approcher de ses canines. Loin de s'en offusquer, Deathmask prit une fiole de sang et l'amena près de la bouche de son patient. D'instinct, Kagaho ouvrit sa mâchoire en grand pour pouvoir boire le précieux liquide et le dentiste en profita pour la maintenir ouverte avec une large plaque de métal du même calibre que les attaches du fauteuil.

« Bien, puisque tu le prends ainsi. Tu voulais jouer ? Jouons. »

**.**

**. .**

**.**

Assit au comptoir de 'Olympus', un endroit aimable où tout être pouvait obtenir une boisson à son goût, Hadès regardait amusé son protégé se morfondre à moitié avachi sur le comptoir.

« Deathmask a toujours détesté qu'on lui résiste. »

Pour toute réponse, Kagaho se raidit, haussa les épaules puis inspira profondément l'air qui lui était depuis quelques temps inutile. Concentré, il essayait de ne pas écouter les conversations qui allaient bon train autour de lui.

Il était conscient qu'il avait joué avec le feu mais sur le moment, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Tournant le visage vers Hadès, il découvrit un visage marqué d'un grand sourire. Et devant sa tête de déprimé, le vampire senior n'hésita plus à éclater de rire.

Vampire, lupus et sorcier présents s'accordaient sur le même fait : il était ridicule. Le patron du bar, lui, restait en retrait devant les lourdes ondes négatives que Kagaho destinait au monde entier.

A quoi servait-il d'avoir des crocs !

Cette pensée le démoralisa deux fois plus. D'après le maître des supplices, son dentiste, ses canines avaient été quasiment élimées. Même ses dents humaines avaient eus plus de tranchant que sa dentition actuelle. A présent, il lui semblait porter un casque métallique tant son nouvel appareil dentaire était imposant.

C'était, soit disant, pour corriger la trajectoire de repousse de ses incisives car bien sûr, se satané charlatan, lui avait arraché ses précieuses quenottes. Il avait bien essayé de parler, de s'insurger mais seul des zozotements incompréhensibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Il avait cru avoir touché le fond mais Hadès lui avait démontré le contraire en l'emmenant de force dans cet endroit à la vue et au su de tous. Il s'était douté que son aîné se vengerait de son escapade et maintenant il était totalement grillé socialement. Un surnom comme l'Édenté allait le poursuivre encore longtemps.

Anéantit, Kagaho se replongea dans la contemplation de son verre. Etre vampire était plus contraignant qu'être humain. Il regrettait son insouciance d'autrefois, du temps où l'éternité était hors de porté. Il mourrait de soif et regrettait de n'avoir pas pu s'étancher sur sa victime. Il voulait du sang mais refusait de se donner en spectacle. Il était hors de question qu'il ne boive du sang avec une paille !

* * *

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Et voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé la première rencontre entre Kagaho et Deathmask ?

.

**Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées sur des évènements embarrassants pour n'importe quel créature, n'hésitez pas à les envoyer !**


	3. Equilibre (POV Kagaho)

**Genre :** Surnaturel / Humour

**.**

**. .**

**Kikou à vous !**

Merci à **Manganiark** (Shun sera une créature fantastique, bien sûr), à **Makae** (C'est presque à croire qu'Hadès fait exprès d'embarrasser Kagaho), et à **B-Raven** (Hématophobe ? C'est vrai que ce serai marrant. J'y penserai).

**Bonne Lecture !**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

**Question d'équilibre**

**. .**

**.**

_Au large des Orcades, Mer du Nord_

Au milieu des vagues, luttant contre le courant, se distingua bientôt une bien étrange forme.

John Radh, pêcheur, n'osa croire en ce qu'il apercevait. Là, au milieu d'un tas d'algues perçant la surface de l'eau et venant se frotter à la coque du bateau se trouvais un corps.

Se penchant vers le bord, sous les yeux inquiet de ses deux fils qui l'accompagnaient, il récupéra la masse qui demeurait inconsciente et lui ôta des mains le maigre bout de bois qui avait dû le garder à la surface.

Surprit, il observa les mains aux ongles sanglants voire arrachés tant il s'était agrippé au bois, le visage blafard aux lèvres bleuis et les longs cheveux d'un blond roux ruisselants de celui qui avait manqué de se noyer.

Fébrile, il réclama une couverture à son fils aîné et en recouvrit l'être frigorifié. Les paupières aux long cils frémirent et quelques secondes plus tard, l'inconscient se releva brusquement sous les yeux de ses sauveurs médusés et disparu en un clignement d'œil.

Le vieil homme fixa pensivement le large, repensant à l'être fragile qui reposait auparavant dans ses bras. Était-ce un selkie ou une toutes autres créatures aquatique qui se montrait parfois aux marins ?

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa ses fils ramener l'embarcation au port.

Ce jour-là, ils ne rapporteraient qu'une maigre pêche.

**.**

**. .**

**.**

Kagaho, tel un zombi, était davantage mort que vif lorsqu'il tituba dans sa chambre. Quel comble pour un mort-vivant.

Bien sûr, il comprenait qu'il se devait de connaître l'ensemble de l'arbre généalogique de sa nouvelle famille mais pour quel raison devait-il le faire en équilibre au bord d'une falaise sur une planche en bois tendue dans le vide ?

Pandore avait vraiment de drôle d'idée concernant son apprentissage. A moins qu'elle n'essaie de se débarrasser de lui comme l'avait précédemment fait Minos. Fallait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé en lui lançant une cape, dans laquelle il s'était emmêlé avant de chuter dans l'eau en contre-bas, lorsqu'elle l'avait forcé à faire le poirier.

S'il n'avait pas eu si peur pour sa survit, il aurai prit le temps de s'indigner contre ses leçons de savoir-faire vampirique qui se trouvaient à des lieux de la dignité qui était la sienne.

Son corps souffrant de martyr résultait de sa lutte acharnée contre les vagues tumultueuses.

Sans ces gens, ces humains, il serait encore entrain de conter fleurette à sa planche en attendant que le soleil arrive pour le faire retourner à l'état de poussière.

Pourquoi personne n'avait pris la peine de lui apprendre à se téléporter sur d'autres surfaces que celles solides ?

Epuisé et trempé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Des rideaux sombres et épais calfeutraient ses fenêtres mais l'appel de l'aube l'enveloppe et il s'endormit promptement tandis que le soleil se levait.

* * *

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Pandore en sadique. Je n'ose imaginer ce que lui apprendront Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe.

**Les cheveux blond roux de Kagaho ne sont pas une erreur. Le prochain OS expliquera d'où vient ce phénomène.**


End file.
